


Summer

by SunSkip



Series: Unicorns Are Real [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSkip/pseuds/SunSkip
Summary: "Your lips tasted like vanilla the first time we kissed."





	1. Chapter 1

_Partying._

_Fun._

_Freedom._

 

Ask any student and they will tell you that these things are all synonymous with summer.

Ask Lalisa Manoban and she will tell you something very different.

 

Summer?

 

Summer is synonymous with long, flowing, brown hair blowing in the wind on a hot sunny day.

 

With secret smiles and touches shared in a small bed while wrapped in crumpled, white, silk sheets.

 

With the gnawing feeling clawing at her chest every time she sees her with _him_.

 

With the sinking hope that she will never be able to take her heart back because she simply _can’t_.

 

With the realization that all she will be left with are the broken pieces of their friendship if she were to be truly honest.

 

Summer?

 

Summer is synonymous with Jennie.

Jennie is synonymous with unwanted feelings.

_Summer is torture._

 

**

 

“So, when are you going to tell her?” Jisoo tried to shout over the booming music that emanated from the large speakers that were strategically placed around the expansive living room.

“What?” Lisa shouted back, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Jisoo leaned closer and shouted the same question into her ear then pulled back to scan the blonde’s face for a reaction. Lisa simply shook her head and gulped down the rest of the unknown alcoholic contents in her red solo cup. She leaned in to shout into Jisoo’s ear, “Just drop it, alright?”

Jisoo rolled her eyes at the expected reply, she was tired of watching one of her best friends silently pine over another one of her best friends. It was somehow so obvious to her, she didn’t know how Jennie never seemed to notice or realize that the way Lisa behaved around her was different. In fact, she was a bit baffled that she seemed to be the only person that noticed. However, she attributed that to the fact that she had known Lisa for such a long time and picked up on certain things that most people wouldn’t. Like her undeniable attraction to Jennie.

Jisoo got closer and wrapped one of her arms around Lisa’s waist to keep the younger girl from running away, “You have to tell her at some point.”

Lisa huffed and glared at her, “Can we not talk about this right now? It’s a party, for Pete’s sake.” She motioned around them then pointed over in the general direction of the kitchen, “I’m gonna get another drink, want anything?”

Jisoo shook her head and watched the blonde push through the crowd to make her way towards the kitchen.

Lisa maneuvered her way through the thick crowd of mostly drunk college students that were jumping and wildly moving about to the beat of the music that reverberated throughout the house making the walls shake and her body buzz with energy.

Once she broke through the crowd of dancing partygoers she scanned the area and spotted a familiar brunette leaning against the kitchen counter that was littered with various cups and half-empty bottles of alcohol. Lisa hastened her pace and made her way towards the brunette. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the girl rubbing at her temples with agitation then scrunching her eyes and opening them again in an attempt to better focus on her surroundings.

“Jen?” she shouted over the blaring music, her hand automatically reaching out to grab onto the shorter girl’s forearm.

“Lice,” Jennie turned and practically fell into her, Lisa’s arms automatically catching the girl and holding her close against her body.

“Lisa? I thought you went home already,” a male voice jumped in. Lisa looked up only to meet eyes with _him_. Alex. Jennie’s boyfriend.

“No,” she curtly answered him while looking over Jennie once more, then directed her next questions at the girl in her arms, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I think- the- my drink, someone- I don’t know. I’m dizzy and I don’t-,” she fumbled for her words.

“Hey, hey,” Lisa looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek with one hand, the other firmly wrapped around the brunette’s waist in order to keep her from falling over, “No one’s gonna do anything to you, okay?”

Jennie nodded, her eyes unfocused and gleaming with unshed tears, something unusual for her considering she didn’t like to look so vulnerable in public places.

“I thought you left.”

The sentence barely reached Lisa’s ears, the deafening music and hollering of drunk college students proving to be a great obstacle for mumbled words, but once they did she instantly reacted by pulling the shorter girl into a hug.

“Don’t be silly, I’d never leave you.”

Alex, who had been standing right behind Jennie all along, shifted his stance awkwardly and cleared his throat in an attempt to gain their attention.

“Come on, babe, I’ll drive you home.” He reached out to rub a soothing hand over Jennie’s back. Jennie flinched away by reflex then turned to face him once more.

“Actually, I--,”

Lisa felt the way Jennie had stiffened under her touch when he had reached for her. She heard the slight inflection in her voice and she could guess Jennie’s next words as if they were her own.

“I’ll drive her home, I was about to head back anyway,” she jumped in.

“Oh, uh, are you sure? I saw you drinking earlier, wouldn’t it be better if I drove her?”

“I had one drink two hours ago, we’ll be fine, thanks for the offer though.”

“Babe, are you sure?” he asked Jennie again.

“Yeah, we live together anyway, you don’t need to go out of your way,” she waved him off.

He sighed, “Just text me when you get home, okay?”

“Sure,” Jennie nodded.

Alex leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips, his large hand reached for one of her dainty ones and he softly ran his thumb over her knuckles before kissing the back of her hand. Lisa cringed inwardly, her hands balling up at her sides, she glanced away and momentarily focused her attention elsewhere.

“I’ll see you later,” he smiled then turned to Lisa, “Drive safe, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” she mock saluted before stepping closer to the shorter girl and easily slipping her arm around her waist to keep her steady.

They made their way through the throng of dancing people and out into the cool open air, away from the booming music, away from the stench of weed and alcohol, the full moon lighting their way.

Lisa opened the front passenger’s door for Jennie and helped her settle into her seat, taking a moment to check for any odd symptoms.

“How do you feel?”

Jennie looked back at her face, unable to fully focus her eyes on her own.

“Tired. Sleepy. Mostly dizzy.”

“We’ll be home in a bit, don’t worry,” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear and gave her a soft smile before closing the passenger door and making her way around the car. Once safely buckled in she got her phone out to send a quick text to Jisoo.

 

**Jen isn’t feeling well, I’m taking her home. Don’t get too wasted. Call if you need anything, k?**

 

She quickly put her phone away and glanced at Jennie once more if only to placate her own racing mind.

_She’s here._

_She’s with me._

_She’s safe._

The fact that anyone would try to drug Jennie in order to take advantage of her in any way infuriated her. Earlier on she was able to keep calm in front of the older girl but deep within she was far from it, she was angry, yes, but she was also scared. Lately she had been trying to keep a distance from the brunette, both physically and mentally. Obviously, that didn’t work out very well. Lisa couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, Jennie wouldn’t have been drugged if she hadn’t been keeping a distance from her. And then another question pops into her mind: what if Alex hadn’t been around either?

_What if-_

_No._

She closes her eyes for a second in an attempt to get rid of that train of thought. She checks the mirrors before pulling out of her parking spot and starting on the drive back to their shared apartment. Halfway through the trip Jennie, who is dozing in the passenger seat, starts mumbling under her breath, her words barely audible.

“No…-lex...you, I…Lisa…Lice…-ve you. Don’t…stay.

Lisa frowned and braved a look in Jennie’s direction, the girl was twitching in her sleep, her eyebrows scrunched together, and her hands balled up in her lap. The blonde reached over with her free hand and took the older girl’s fist, she squeezed once in reassurance and spoke in a soft soothing voice, “Hey… wake up, it’s just a dream.”

Jennie’s eyelids fluttered open and she sucked in a deep breath, her bleary eyes squinting at Lisa while her lower lip jutted out in a pout. Lisa looked at her then swiftly shifted her eyes back to the road ahead.

“I know,” Lisa squeezed her fist once more, “we’re almost there.”

In response, Jennie opened her fist and entwined their hands together before letting her eyes close and resting her head against the window.

A smile tugged at Lisa’s lips.

 

When they finally arrived Lisa quickly got out of the car and walked around to the passenger’s side to help Jennie up. The girl was passed out yet again so instead of going through the ordeal of waking her Lisa simply picked her up bridal-style and closed the car door behind her with her foot.

_The things I do for you…_

She stepped into the building and made her way to the elevator, went up to the third floor, and fumbled with her keys in front of the doorway.

“Fuck,” she cursed under her breath when she missed the keyhole for the fifth time in a row, her arms worn-out from carrying Jennie the whole distance. On the seventh try the key finally met its mark and the lock clicked out of place. Lisa hurriedly pushed the door open with her foot and made her way inside, leaving the keys in the lock, she made a beeline for Jennie’s bedroom so she could finally set the girl down.

_Damn, I need to work out._

She thought as she gently settled the brunette on top of the covers, her arm muscles aching from the exertion. She took off the brunette’s shoes and pulled the covers from underneath her to cover her up. Jennie woke up with a whimper and turned to face Lisa, an adorable pout adorning her face.

“I’m hot.”

_Yes, you are._

Lisa merely looked at her questioningly. Jennie threw off the covers and tugged at her shirt with much effort but little results.

“Lice,” she whined, “help me.”

Lisa’s eyes widened.

“Oh, sure.” She set one of her knees on the bed for support and leaned forward to help the older girl sit up and easily slipped off her shirt, exposing Jennie’s black lace bra, then laid her back down. Lisa tried to look elsewhere, her face lightly flushed from the contact with Jennie’s naked torso.

“Anything else?”

“Jeans.”

“What?”

“My jeans too,” Jennie mumbled, her eyes drooping closed.

“Right,” Lisa nodded and ducked her head in hopes that her hair would cover up the deep blush that spread over her cheeks. She had never before been more thankful that the light was still off and the room cast in shadows, illuminated by nothing but the faint moonlight streaming in through the blinds.

She shifted down a bit and deftly started unbuttoning and unzipping Jennie’s jeans while making sure to keep the skin contact to a minimum. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of the brunette’s jeans and started tugging them down only to be stopped.

“Je-,” her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, “Jen?”

“Hm?” The older girl squinted up at her with drowsy eyes.

“Lift up,” Lisa lightly tapped the sides of her hips to signal what she meant. Jennie lifted her hips and Lisa made quick work of slipping the jeans down her soft tanned legs and carelessly throwing them off to the side in the same direction she threw the shirt. Of course, she noticed how goosebumps erupted all over the older girl’s skin when her hand made much more contact than was absolutely necessary while slipping the jeans off. She also heard something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper when she did so. Lisa wrote it off as nothing.

_It was the air_ , she thought.

_A sudden chill. Or something like that._

And the whimper?

_Another dream maybe…_

_But she’s awake_ , another part of her brain supplied.

_A daydream…who knows._

“Okay,” she shifted and stepped away from the bed, her eyes giving the older girl a full once-over, hesitating at the black lace panties that match her bra and going back up to her face. Lisa swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath.

“I’ll be in my room if you need anything,” she jabbed her thumb behind her, in the general direction of her room and stepped through the threshold.

“Lisa,” Jennie’s raspy voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Yeah?”

“Sleep with me.”

“W-what?”

“Stay,” the older girl extended a hand towards her, beckoning her to come closer.

Lisa sighed, she knew she couldn’t say no. She could never really say no to the girl, especially not when she had that face and that _pout_ …and that look in her eyes. Somehow it was that look that always managed to convince her.

“Okay, I just have to close the front door, I’ll be right back.” She left and returned just as quickly. She stepped back into the room and closed the door behind her before kicking off her shoes and slipping under the covers of the bed.

“You don’t usually sleep with clothes on,” Jennie pointed out.

“I-,”

“It’s uncomfortable, take it off,” Jennie blindly reached over and tugged at her shirt. Lisa huffed and sat up to yank her shirt off and throw it somewhere near the bedside. The fact that Jennie just asked her to take off her clothes while she’s already lying there half naked and in such close proximity made her whole body overheat. She laid back down and undid her jeans, lifted her hips off the bed and slipped them off completely before throwing them aside in the near darkness.

“Come here,” Jennie whispered once she felt Lisa settle back down.

Lisa’s heart started beating erratically in her chest.

Jennie wanted to cuddle.

Half-naked.

With her.

Right _now_.

With slow movements the blonde scoot over to Jennie’s side of the bed and lay as still as a brick wall once she felt it was near enough, her arms close to her own body.

It wasn’t until she felt Jennie turn away from her in her spot and reach back to grab at Lisa’s arm to pull forward and around her own waist that Lisa loosened up a bit, unable to keep still any longer. Jennie tugged at her arm again and Lisa slipped closer, molding her front to Jennie’s back, the distance between their bodies almost non-existent. The brunette in her arms sighed and Lisa wondered if she could feel how hard and fast her heart was beating against her chest. She wondered if Jennie could hear it.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on controlling her breathing, it wouldn’t do her any good if Jennie noticed the way her traitorous body was reacting to her.

Being around her. Near her. Touching her. Telling Jennie she loved her but _not that way_. Even though she _did_ mean it that way. Every single time. Being so close yet so far away. It drove Lisa mad. But she couldn’t stay away, she didn’t want to, not really. At the end of the day, when it all came down to it, Lisa would always come back, she would always be there, a loyal and supportive _friend_. Jennie’s _best_ friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Several long minutes filled with the girl’s steady breaths later a question popped into Lisa’s head, a mere curiosity that piqued her interest and she couldn’t fall asleep without getting an answer.

“Jen?”

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you want Alex to bring you home?”

A simple question. So many possible answers.

Jennie squeezed the arm that was wrapped around her bare waist and half-mumbled the reply into her pillow.

 “I feel safer when I’m with you.”

Lisa’s heart skipped a beat. Her brain stopped working, if only for a split second, and she felt something that felt, oddly, like butterflies in her stomach. A grin spread on her lips and, without thinking, she leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the brunette’s naked shoulder.

Jennie shivered.

The blonde reached out to pull the covers up over both their bodies and exhaled a soft, “Good night.”

 

**

 

The next morning, Jennie was the first to wake from her peaceful slumber. Her eyelids felt heavy when she opened them, the little sunlight that filtered in through the blinds of the window somehow managed to blind her. The first thing she became aware of was her splitting headache. The second thing? Well, it was fairly obvious that she wasn’t alone in the bed. She glanced down at the arm that was loosely, yet protectively, wrapped around her midsection. A smile pulled at her lips and she sunk back further into the embrace of the warm, half naked, body behind her once she realized who it was. She closed her eyes in contentment and let out a soft sigh. The brush of the girl’s bare skin against her own giving her much more pleasure than it really should. Inappropriately so.

She loved mornings like this. She loved waking up in the arms of the blonde girl that currently lay in bed with her. She loved Summer because with it came the promise of waking up in Lisa’s arms more often, sometimes half naked, and brushing it off as a spur of the moment thing, a drunken decision, a drunk Jennie being needy, as always. Sometimes Jennie wondered why Lisa always seemed to say yes to her, why she stuck around and followed her every whim. The only answer she could come up with is that Lisa was simply a good friend, her _best_ friend, and that Lisa loved her very much…as a friend.

_But then why did that night happen?_ A part of her brain questioned.

Jennie lightly shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts, she shouldn’t be questioning that now.

The slight movement jostled Lisa awake. Jennie knew the exact moment the blonde came into consciousness, she felt the warm body behind her immediately stiffen while the girl seemed to hold her breath. Jennie closed her eyes in disappointment, she wished Lisa’s initial reaction would be to pull her closer, hold her tighter, to turn her around and _kiss her_. She wishes Lisa wanted her. She wishes Lisa loved her, not like a friend, but _more_.

Jennie slid her hand up and down Lisa’s arm in a soothing caress and felt the blonde freeze for a second before letting her body relax against hers.

“Morning,” Jennie husked out as a way of greeting.

“When did you wake up?” The blonde questioned in her raspy morning voice.

“Couple minutes ago.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like someone bashed my head with a bat,” she grimaced, “what happened last night?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Not completely.”

“Someone drugged your drink.”

“Oh…”

Lisa gave her a light squeeze, “Don’t worry, nothing else happened, I just brought you home.”

Jennie turned around to face the younger girl and buried her face in her neck, her arms around her in a tight hug.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

Lisa chuckled and hugged her back, “So I’ve heard.”

The moment was broken when both their stomachs growled simultaneously. Jennie looked up in mild surprise while Lisa ducked her head with a sheepish smile on her face.

Jennie sniggered at the younger girl’s embarrassment, “Get me some Ibuprofen and I’ll makes us breakfast, you hungry beast.” She pushed the girl out of bed with a playful shove and one last laugh.

 

**

 

“Yo, yo, yo, Jolisa!” Came the excited voice on the other side of the line.

Lisa groaned.

“What the hell, Jisoo? It’s seven AM.”

“Exactly, it’s seven AM, that means it’s time to drag your lazy ass out of bed because we’re supposed to be spending the day at the beach, remember?”

“You were serious about that?”

“Yes, I was serious, now get up and get your stuff ready, we’ll be over in thirty.”

“We?”

“Chaeyoung and I.”

Lisa grumbled something unintelligible followed by a grumpy, “Fine.” Before hanging up and tossing her phone aside.

Lisa had previously specified, more than once, that she didn’t want to go to the beach, at least not to this particular outing, for personal reasons.

Those personal reasons being…well, Jennie. And Alex. Together. Probably all over each other, too. However, Jisoo had complained time and time again stating that they hadn’t been to the beach in ages, that it would be fun, and that Lisa needed her yearly tan, she was looking far too pale.

Lisa frowned and dragged herself out of bed to get ready.

_This is going to be a long day…_

 

**

 

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Jisoo asked as soon as she walked into Lisa’s room and saw her changing.

“Um, yeah,” Lisa looked down at herself self-consciously, “does it look bad?”

Jisoo waved her hands in the air motioning _no_.

“No, no, it’s just--,”

“Wow,” Chaeyoung gaped as she came up behind Jisoo, “Damn, Lisa, who are you trying to seduce?”

The blonde cracked a grin at the compliment and winked at the girls standing in the doorway, “You, is it working?”

Jisoo turned to Chaeyoung, closed her gaping mouth and pulled her closer before facing Lisa.

“She’s mine, don’t even think about it.”

Chaeyoung and Lisa both burst into laughter at the elder girl’s sudden and adorable show of jealousy. She was sporting a cute pout that could melt any soul that dared stand in her way.

“You know what,” Lisa joked in between her bouts of laughter, “Keep her, I’ll find someone else.”

Jisoo eventually cracked, unable to keep up the act, and grinned right along with the two girls. When the laughter finally died down Lisa simply pulled on some light wash ripped shorts and a white tank top over her red matching bikini. She gathered up all the essentials and threw them in a bag before heading out with the other two girls and jumping into Jisoo’s blue Rover.

The drive to the beach took just over two hours, Lisa rested her head against the backseat window and dozed, she had grown unused to being up at such an hour during the Summer break. Jisoo and Chaeyoung carried a light conversation, well aware of the napping girl in the back seat. When they finally arrived at their predesignated camping spot most of the group was already there.

“Hey! Took you guys long enough!” Jiyong yelled from his place near their camping spot, a beer in his hand.

“Sleeping beauty over here,” Jisoo jabbed her thumb at Lisa, “woke up late and took forever to get ready.”

The group shared a laugh and Lisa rolled her eyes.

“I thought the sleeping beauty was Chaeyoung?” Chaerin jumped in.

“Keyword: _was_. Past tense,” Chaeyoung defended herself.

“Where’s everyone else?” Lisa asked while looking around for a particular brunette.

“Some are still asleep,” Dara motioned to the tents set up a short distance from the fire pit and the tables.

“And you call _me_ a sleeping beauty?” she mock glared at her chortling group of friends and dramatically threw up her hands in defeat, “The nerve, why am I even friends with you people?”

“Someone find Jennie, Jolisa needs to be controlled,” Seungri joked and the whole group exploded in laughter once more.

 

**

 

Jennie awoke to the sound of boisterous laughter coming from just outside the tent, shortly followed by Lisa’s voice, dripping with wit and sarcasm. The brunette unconsciously smiled and rolled over in order to stretch out her muscles and shake out the drowsiness. She got up and poked her head out of the tent to see the new arrivals. She spotted Chaeyoung and Jisoo along with Lisa who stood there with ripped shorts and a simple white tank top, yet somehow, she managed to look so damn _good_. The brunette took a second to compose herself and make sure she looked decent before fully stepping out of the tent and into the view of the group.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Taeyang grinned.

Jennie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked to Lisa for clarification. The blonde met her gaze, shook her head, and rolled her eyes at their friends’ antics.

“Just ignore them,” Lisa waved it off.

“Where can we put our stuff?” Chaeyoung inquired.

“Oh, right, there’s a free tent over there, it’s the very last one in the section,” Chaerin pointed out.

“Just one?” Jisoo questioned while glancing at Lisa. The tents were supposed to house only two people and Jisoo had been planning on having some quality time with Chaeyoung.

“Lisa can share a tent with me,” Jennie jumped in.

“Aren’t you sharing a tent with Alex?” Seungri asked.

“He left last night, something came up,” the brunette waved it off and the group quickly dropped the subject.

“Come on, Lice,” Jennie reached for her free hand, the one that wasn’t holding the bag, and pulled her towards the tent.

“Thanks, for a second there I thought I’d have to share with those two lovebirds, they’re like horny teenagers.”

“We’re not far from teenagers.”

"No, but-,” Lisa looked away from her task of unpacking her things only to see Jennie smirking back at her, “Shut up, you know what I mean.”

When she finished unpacking the few items she stowed for the day she fell face-first onto Jennie’s pillow, the intoxicating scent of said girl overwhelming her senses.

“Still tired?”

Lisa hummed in response. She had worked a late shift the previous day and was stiff feeling exhausted from running around and serving rude customers until three in the morning. Her work schedule had completely thrown off her sleeping schedule and that was one thing she was rather unhappy about. She greatly valued her sleep.

“How about a dip in the sea to wake you up, huh?” she walked over to the younger girl and nudged her side. “Get up, sleepyhead.”

“Must I?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I say so.”

Lisa took a deep dramatic breath and exhaled as she extricated herself from Jennie’s sleeping pad. She mock-bowed after getting up on her feet, “Yes, your highness, what else does the Queen desire?”

Jennie chuckled at the younger girl’s antics and playfully shoved at her.

“Just change, it’s time to get wet,” she winked.

Lisa swore her heart stopped beating and redoubled its efforts after that sentence left the other girl’s lips. In an attempt to act nonchalant Lisa started stripping of her tank top and shorts right in front of the older girl, she folded them and neatly placed them on top of the sleeping pad. When her gaze returned to the brunette she noticed how flushed she suddenly seemed. Lisa shot her a smirk.

“You suddenly shy?”

“N-no, you idiot, just give me a warning next time, geez.”

“Warning for what?”

“For that,” Jennie motioned at Lisa’s bikini-clad body.

“We’ve seen each other naked before, it’s not a big deal.”

_It actually is, I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest every damn time_ , Lisa thought, _but I’m not saying that_.

That simple sentence, though, sent Jennie’s mind reeling, her thoughts and memories taking her somewhere she had previously avoided, until now.

 

 

_Lisa had been drunk. So very drunk._

_Jennie arrived at the party a bit later due to her work schedule but by the time she did Lisa was already on her fourth shot of Hennessey. Jennie knew exactly why. Lisa’s girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, had just broken up with her. Lisa was simply trying to drown her sorrows in liquor, and succeeding, to a degree._

_Jennie spent the entire night worrying over Lisa, who was the only reason she had attended the party in the first place. After the blonde took her ninth shot, along with various other mixed drinks, and nearly split her head open on the concrete when she tripped over her own two feet Jennie decided it had been enough. She, who only had a cup of beer the entire night, dragged the blonde out of the party and to their shared apartment. Lisa had been restless, arguing with her over stupid things and getting overtly emotional over the slightest reproach._

_When they got home that night and Jennie helped Lisa into her room, the blonde refused to let go of her. She kept babbling on and on about things that Jennie couldn’t make out and if she did decipher what the blonde was mumbling, she couldn’t actually understand or piece the words together clearly enough._

_One second she was tucking Lisa into bed and the next second the blonde had pulled her forward and she had fallen completely on top of the younger girl._

_“Lice, what the h--,”_

_Her words were cut off by an unexpected kiss. A kiss that sent sparks flying throughout her body. A kiss that was forced and sudden, yet so unbelievably_ soft _._

_Jennie pulled away and ended the kiss as abruptly as it had begun. She regarded the blonde underneath her with conflicting emotions, she wanted to kiss her again, so much, but at the same time she knew she couldn’t. Lisa wasn’t thinking straight. She had to be the logical one in this situation._

_“Lisa, you’re drunk, we shouldn’t--,”_

_“Just tonight, I want to, I need--,”_

_“But--,”_

_“Please,” the younger girl whimpered._

_Jennie didn’t fully understand how powerless she was before this very girl until that moment._

_She learned, that night._

_She learned just how much she truly craved for the touch of the blonde against her burning skin._

_She learned how much she wanted to touch her and be touched in return._

_She mapped the blonde’s body with her tongue, lips, and hands._

_She planted trails of kisses up and down her body, pausing at her neck at one point to mark her. A hickey that wouldn’t completely disappear from Lisa’s neck for at least a week._

_She discovered the sensitive spots that made the younger girl squirm, whimper, and moan her name in ecstasy, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. They didn’t care._

_When Lisa returned the favor, Jennie forgot her own name._

_All she could think about, all she could smell, all she could hear, all she could see, and all she could feel was_ Lisa _. Purely Lisa._

Lisa, Lisa, Lisa _, her brain chanted._

I love you.

_It was the best and worst thing that ever happened to her._

_It had been the best night of her life…_

_But Lisa didn’t remember a thing._

_Lisa woke up in the morning, groggy, with a splitting headache, and entirely confused as to why she was lying naked in her bed alone. She threw on some clothes and trudged into the kitchen in search for medicine and some water, what she found instead was a beaming Jennie._

_“Good morning.”_

_“Ugh, no, my head’s killing me,” she said while rummaging through the cabinets for some pain relief medicine._

_“Here, I’ll get it for you,” Jennie brushed passed her, her hand caressing her back and lingering on her arm before she set to search for said medicine. Lisa shivered at the sudden contact, Jennie generally liked to keep her distance from people in the mornings, it was one of her weird little quirks._

_When the brunette got the bottle of Advil she opened it and handed Lisa two pills and a bottle of water before gently stroking Lisa’s messy bangs out of her face._

_“I- thanks,” she took the offered items and gulped down the pills along with the water._

_“Listen…if I did anything last night, I’m sorry. I probably brought some stranger home and--,”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m just sorry if I disturbed you or anything, I really didn’t mean to.” She said as she took a seat on the stool by the kitchen counter._

_“You mean you don’t remember?” Jennie frowned._

_“Oh, god, how bad was it?”_

It wasn’t bad at all, on the contrary _, Jennie thought._

_“You really don’t remember anything?”_

_“No, I just remember seeing you at the party a couple of times and then…blank.” She buried her face in her hands._

_“Oh.”_

_“I’m so sorry if I did anything, really. I promise I won’t get that drunk again, I already regret whatever happened last night.”_

_“Lisa, we--,”_

_“I’m just gonna take a shower, I feel disgusting.”_

_Lisa got up and headed straight for her room._

_Jennie’s face fell._

Oh.

 

She regrets it.

 

 

She feels disgusting.

 

 

She _regrets_ it.

 

_Alex confessed to her that Monday._

_Jennie didn’t start dating him until exactly a week and a half after that fated night._

_It took exactly a week and a half for the hickey on Lisa’s neck to completely fade away._

 

“Earth to Jennie,” Lisa snapped her fingers in front of the brunette’s face, “What’s up? You completely zoned out for a second there.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

Lisa frowned, “Alex?”

“Not exactly.”

“Why’d he leave anyway?”

“I’ll tell you la--,”

“Jendeukie! Jolisa!” Jisoo yelled from outside the tent. “Last one in the water is a rotten egg!”

Lisa’s eyes widened and something sparked within them at the challenge. Their conversation momentarily forgotten.

“Don’t be a rotten egg, Jen!” She bolted and yelled over her shoulder.

Jennie was left alone in the tent, she giggled at her friend’s childlike behavior and wondered when, exactly, she fell in love with the blonde.

 

**

 

“Hey, rotten egg, go fetch some snacks for us! We’re hungry!” Jiyong, who was much deeper into the water along with Taeyang and Seungri, shouted at Jennie who was laying on her beach towel, working on her tan.

Jennie groaned when everyone else in the group started joining in and shouting, “Me too!”

Last one in the water really is a rotten egg.

“There’s so many of you, how the hell am I supposed to bring all the snacks on my own?” She complained.

“I’ll come with!” The blonde strode out of the beach, water droplets making their way down her exquisite body.

Jennie didn’t move until the blonde was directly in front of her, blocking the sun, the light making a halo effect around her body, her golden hair shining like a beacon.

“Let’s go,” Lisa extended her hand for the older girl to take. When she pulled her up, though, it was with far too much force. They collided with one another, Lisa stumbled back a step and Jennie held onto the blonde’s hips to steady herself. A light blush spread over both their faces.

Lisa mumbled a quick apology and marched on ahead.

When Jennie finally caught up to her she was already fully dried off and throwing her shorts and tank top back on over her bikini.

“Hey, wait for me,” she finished pulling on her black shorts and baby blue tee and called out to Lisa who was halfway to Jisoo’s car.

“Chop, chop, rotten egg,” Lisa smirked at her.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

 

When they got to the nearest convenience store they picked up several packs of chips, drinks, and some sandwiches. At the last minute, Jennie decided to pick up some cold treats to battle the hot summer day. Lisa relented without argument, glad that Jennie had suggested it before she did because if it had been the other way around the brunette would have made her beg for it. Especially after the whole “rotten egg” ordeal. They paid at the register and were quickly on their way back to the camping spot at the beach. The shouts and hollers of their enthusiastic and hungry groupmates greeting them as soon as they were within earshot.

“Yessssss, food!” Bom jumped in excitement.

“Chicken?!” Jisoo yelled from her spot on the sand.

Lisa dug through one of the several bags they carried and pulled out a wrapped sandwich.

“Chicken sandwich for you!” The blonde tossed her said item.

“Thanks!”

“Hey! What about us?” Daesung complained.

Lisa shrugged, a sly smirk on her face, “You have hands and feet, come get ‘em yourself,” and promptly dropped the rest of the bags she was holding on the nearest table. Jennie followed and nudged her on the side, a grin gracing her features, “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“And yet we’re best friends. Hm, wonder what that says about you?”

“Shut up.”

Jennie dug around one of the bags she brought and pulled out two ice cream cones, one of which she handed to Lisa before grabbing the girl’s other hand and pulling her away from the table.

“Eat the ice cream before it melts,” she shouted over her shoulder at her scampering group of friends that were already surrounding the table and scouring through the contents of the bags.

“Thanks, egg!” Seungri shouted back at her.

Jennie waved him off without turning and rolled her eyes good naturedly, long used to the teasing that was freely thrown around within their group.

Lisa squeezed her hand to get her attention, “Where are we going?”

The brunette turned to her with a beaming smile and intertwined their fingers, “You’ll see.”

Lisa’s heart skipped a beat.

 

They walked along the shoreline, hand in hand, for several long minutes, Lisa looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Something that would give her a clue to whatever it was that Jennie wanted to show her, to no avail.

“How far is this place, exactly?”

“It’s just up ahead,” Jennie pointed with her chin.

Lisa turned her head in the same direction yet saw nothing of particular importance, just more sand, water, and a rock formation off in the distance.

“You’re going to show me rocks?” she asked the older girl incredulously.

“I said you’ll _see_ ,” Jennie quickened her pace, wanting to get to their destination before their ice creams completely melted under the heat of the scorching sun. Lisa easily matched the shorter girl’s pace with her long strides, thankful that she was gifted with long legs since birth.

_Small victories_ , she thought.

When they finally got close enough to the rock formation that stretched several feet up in the air Jennie stopped and changed her course. She started wading through the shallow part of the surrounding water with Lisa in tow. Once they made their way around the massive rock wall Lisa’s eyes opened wide in astonishment, a look of pure wonder painted her features.

“Whoa.”

“I know.”

What lay before them was a large cavern, the light blue water of the beach reflected off of the rocks that made up what would be considered the ceiling and created varying shades of blue to illuminate the rest of the interior. Deeper inside was a small dry spot of sand with a large smooth rock that looked comfortable enough to sit on. Further in were two small pools of salt water that never made it back into the ocean with rest of the tide.

“It’s beautiful,” Lisa muttered while admiring all the colors reflected up above.

“Yeah,” Jennie breathed, entranced by the side profile of the smiling blonde.

It took her longer than she’d ever admit to snap out of it and remember the reason she’d brought Lisa to the cavern in the first place. She nudged the younger girl forward, towards the rock, so they could sit down.

“Eat your ice cream before it becomes a milkshake.”

Lisa merely strode ahead and plopped down on the rock, more than ready to tear into her treat that was no longer frozen. They both sat in silence, facing the beach and the lapping water, as they enjoyed their cold snacks.

“When did you find this place?” Lisa asked as she munched on the last piece of her cone.

“Last year.”

“What? And no one told me about it until now?”

“I don’t think anyone else knows about it.”

“Why not?”

“I only wanted to show you.”

_Don’t feel special, that’s just something a best friend would say, it doesn’t mean anything_ , Lisa told herself.

“Not even Alex?”

“Just you.”

Jennie turned to gaze at her and for a second Lisa swore she saw…

_No, it can’t be._

The brunette chuckled when she broke the eye contact and her eyes fell on Lisa’s lips, “You’re such a messy eater,” her hand came up to clean the corner of her lips. When she found nowhere to wipe her thumb she simply sucked on it to clean it off herself as if it were no big deal. Lisa gaped, both shocked and more than a little turned on at the girl’s actions.

“Wait, there’s still a little left,” the brunette scoot closer, unnecessarily, the same thumb she just sucked on coming back up to swipe at the corner of Lisa’s lips. The blonde froze in her spot, her brain failing her, all thoughts came crashing down and she couldn’t help it that her eyes darted down to look at Jennie’s lips, as if on automatic. She couldn’t help it that, when she looked back up at her eyes, Jennie had seen, Lisa was sure of it, the plain desire written all over her face.

If asked, neither girl could really tell who leaned in first, they were pulled together like magnets, unavoidably so.

Closer.

Closer.

And when their lips melded together it didn’t feel like fireworks.

It didn’t feel like some great explosion was going off somewhere.

To Jennie, it felt like coming home.

She hadn’t realized how much she desired the touch of the blonde’s lips against her own, just one more time. She had never stopped to think that the real reason she never actually enjoyed kissing Alex was because she’d had a taste of heaven and lost it, nothing would ever stand to compare. Kissing Lisa was pure bliss.

For Lisa, it was a revelation.

She’d thought about this moment, countless times. She’d dreamed about it. She’d hoped, with all her might, that it might one day happen. And now, here she was. Kissing her friend. Her _best_ friend. The girl she fell in love with somewhere along the way. The only person she’s loved ever since and, probably, the only person she will love until the day she dies.

Lisa wasn’t sure about many things in life.

But one thing was certain in that moment: She wouldn’t pull away, Jennie was kissing her back.

_Is this real?_

As the kiss intensified, Lisa pulled Jennie impossibly closer, her hands roaming all over the latter’s body. She wanted to feel the heat of Jennie’s burning skin against her own, the firm press of her weight on top of her. She wanted to feel her, all of her, firmly pressed against her body. Then, and only then, would she be convinced that this wasn’t a dream.

It didn’t take much prompting by Lisa’s wandering hands for the brunette to eagerly comply. She easily turned and slung one leg over Lisa’s own, straddling her lap and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck to kiss her more firmly. Lisa’s arms immediately wrapped around her waist and held her closer still. Jennie rolled her body into Lisa’s and captured the heady moan the blonde released into her ravenous mouth. She wanted to hear more. She wanted to make the blonde scream her name until her voice was hoarse, until it was the only thing she remembered how to say. She wanted to kiss her all over and make her swoon in ecstasy. She wanted to worship her and make her feel like she truly deserved to feel. She wanted to give her an unforgettable night and hold her naked body close in the morning when they both woke up tangled in each other’s limbs.

Jennie didn’t want to have sex with Lisa, she wanted to make love to her. With her.

But…

_Does she feel the same way?_

The thought drove her to pull away from the blonde’s luscious lips.

“Lice--,”

“I- did you not want to? I thought--,”

The younger girl’s babbling was promptly stopped by another, shorter, kiss from the brunette.

“Shut up and let me finish,” Jennie husked against her lips and Lisa nodded minutely, still dumbstruck by the sudden kiss and Jennie’s assertiveness.

The girl on top of her took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for a great speech. However, the next few words that fell out of her mouth were spoken so softly that Lisa, mere centimeters away, had to strain to hear.

“I love you.”

.

.

“Pinch me.”

“What? I just said--,”

“I know what you said. Just, please, pinch me because if this is just another dream then it’s far too cruel,” the blonde closed her eyes in hopes of keeping the impending tears at bay. That kiss brought so much out of her. So many feelings that she tried to keep buried deep within her consciousness. It was too much, too fast, and suddenly she felt more raw and vulnerable than ever before.

“Lisa, look at me,” Jennie gently held her face between her hands, “It’s not a dream.” She whispered and saw the pure, raw, emotion laced with disbelief linger in the blonde’s eyes. She grabbed Lisa’s right hand and pressed it firmly against her own rapidly beating heart.

“Do you feel that?”

Lisa nodded.

“Does it feel real?”

Another nod.

Jennie leaned forward and kissed the younger girl’s forehead, her lips lingered as she closed her eyes to savor the moment, then pulled away to rest her forehead against the blonde’s.

“How about that?”

“Yes,” came the breathy reply.

One of Jennie’s hands slid farther down the girl’s face, her thumb delicately tracing her pink lips as her eyes longingly followed the movements.

“And…this?” she removed her thumb and her head tilted forward to capture the girl’s lips with her own before she could utter a word. A kiss meant to relay her true intentions. A kiss meant to eradicate the worry in the younger girl’s eyes.

 

“Okay,” Lisa panted as they pulled apart.

“Just _okay_? I thought I was a better kisser than that,” Jennie joked after catching her breath.

Lisa grinned, her eyes no longer shining with tears, “You’re the best.”

The brunette atop her chuckled and took a moment to realize that the blonde had never answered her in kind when she confessed.

“Lisa…do you love me?”

Lisa stared back at her for a couple of seconds, her eyes shining with emotion.

.

.

“More than anything.”

 

**

 

They walked back to their small camping spot about an hour later, they arrived hand-in-hand, completely wrapped in their own little world.

Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Jisoo.

Lisa seemed different. Happier.

Jennie too.

_That’s odd._

Jennie was always one to keep a calm exterior, no matter the circumstance. She had the perfect poker face.

And yet here they were, waltzing back into their campground like a love-struck couple.

Jisoo’s eyes widened in shock.

_Like a love-struck couple!_

She wanted to go up to them and have her suspicions confirmed or denied immediately, but at the same time she didn’t want to interrupt whatever they had going on. Especially seeing how they silently walked by everyone, probably in hopes of going unnoticed, and headed straight to their shared tent.

 

They had headed back in mutual agreement, the rock may have been smooth but it was still a rock and it was certainly not the most comfortable place to lay and make out on top of.

Really, Lisa just wanted to lay comfortably and hold her, now, girlfriend in her arms without having to shift around every two minutes because a rock was painfully digging into her side.

They both settled down, Lisa lay on her back while Jennie wrapped her arms and legs around the taller girl like a koala. Several minutes of peaceful quiet passed before Lisa broke the silence.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“I’m serious.”

Jennie’s head snapped up in attention, “Go on.”

“Why did Alex really leave last night?”

“He…,” Jennie hesitated, unsure if she should be telling Lisa the whole truth or not, she didn’t want to make things awkward between them in that moment.

“He wanted to have sex with me but I couldn’t. I just- I kept thinking about you and I couldn’t do it. I lied to him for so long, Lice.” She hung her head.

“So, when he finally asked _why,_ I told him…everything. And he just left. He was so angry… _I_ did that to him.”

She muttered, almost as if she were talking to herself.

Lisa waited a moment and let the words sink in before she spoke.

 

“Jen, my ex…she didn’t break up with me because she didn’t love me anymore,” Lisa paused to look into Jennie’s eyes and make sure the older girl was listening to what she was about to say. “She broke up with me because I was in love with you.”

“What? But…you cried over her for _months_.”

“I wasn’t just crying over her…I cried because I realized that I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with my best friend and she-,” her voice cracked with emotion, “I didn’t think you’d ever love me the same way.”

Jennie’s eyes widened at the revelation, she’d never once thought that Lisa had been in love with her all along. It hadn’t crossed her mind that, while she was in a relationship with Alex in hopes of escaping her unfitting desire for the blonde, Lisa had been suffering in silence the whole time. Two years. Two years she was with Alex, and Lisa loved her even before that?

“Lice,” she gently stroked the bangs out of Lisa’s face and pulled her into a tight embrace, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize, I never meant to--,”

“I know, I never blamed you, Jen,” Lisa murmured into the crook of her neck.

Jennie pulled away to look at her face directly.

“So, all this time we’ve both had feelings for each other and stupidly kept silent about it?”

“When you put it that way it makes us sound like idiots,” Lisa grinned.

“I guess what matters is that I have you here now…and you’re _my_ idiot.” Jennie squeezed Lisa’s larger frame.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

.

.

“Jolisa! Jendeukie! We’re gonna play volleyball, if you guys don’t drag your lazy asses out of that tent we’re dragging you out ourselves!” Jiyong’s sudden shout came from just outside their tent.

Then, the sound of a ball bouncing off of something, “Ow! Watch where you throw that thing!”

Both Lisa and Jennie burst into laughter, their eyes sparkling with delight.

Jennie jumped onto her feet and pulled Lisa right along with her

“Let’s go have some fun!”

 

 

That day, Lisa came to the realization that she loved Summer.

 

She loved the beach. She loved ice cream. She loved that cavern and she loved her friends.

 

She loved many things, but above all else she loved Jennie.

 

Her best friend.

 

Her lover.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Somehow, amidst all the fun in the sun and the partying past midnight, Lisa and Jennie didn’t get much more time alone save their short, but exquisite, moment in the cavern. The rest of their weekend flew by in a flurry of adventure and entertainment. Early on Monday morning Jisoo, along with Chaeyoung, dropped off both Lisa and Jennie at their apartment.

Jennie leisurely walked in while carrying her own bag along with Lisa’s. She set them both down by the entrance and went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. Lisa, who was still half-asleep on the ride over, trudged into the living room right after her and didn’t hesitate to flop onto the couch. Her room suddenly seemed much too far for her liking and she most definitely wanted to enjoy some more beauty sleep before she had to actually kickstart her day and head into work.

When Jennie strolled back into the living room she cracked a smile at the blonde’s lethargic nature. Lisa seemed to have fallen asleep the second her head hit the cushion. The brunette got closer and kneeled in front of the dozing girl.

“Hey,” she brushed the messy bangs away from the blonde’s eyes and caressed her face soothingly.

A small sigh of contentment escaped the younger girl.

“Mm?”

“You planning to sleep out here?”

“Mhm.”

“You should sleep in bed, it’s more comfortable.”

The blonde shook her head and mumbled, “Don’t wanna move.”

“Come on, it’s just a couple feet away.” Jennie lightly tugged at her arm in order to get her off the couch.

“Too far.”

Jennie huffed and decided to change tactics. She leaned in close enough to whisper directly into the younger girl’s ear.

“Come sleep with me,” her hot breath caused goosebumps to erupt all over Lisa’s skin, “and I’ll hold you.”

Both of Lisa’s eyes instantly snapped open at the suggestion.

“Okay,” she immediately assented and Jennie smirked in victory.

It always surprised her how easy it was for her to convince Lisa to do things, especially considering how stubborn the girl could be at times. When others tried to convince her it always seemed to backfire in some way but when Jennie was the one to try the blonde caved in almost every single time.

Jennie had always wondered why. She had thought it was due to their close friendship and the fact that they knew each other better than anyone, they knew which buttons to push. But then again, Jisoo and Chaeyoung knew Lisa just as well. And yet.

It wasn’t until just the other day that Jennie grasped the real reason. Lisa had said it herself.

She loved her.

_“More than anything.”_

Jennie smiled at the still-fresh memory and stood up to closely follow behind Lisa who was trudging ahead. The taller girl simply opted to walk into the closest room with a bed, which was certainly not her own, and quickly settled in under the covers. Jennie settled in right behind her and wrapped her arm around a slim waist, her legs naturally tangling with Lisa’s under the covers.

 

**

 

As the days passed it occurred to Jennie that they had never officially verbalized their current relationship status. Neither girl had asked the other to be their girlfriend. Therefore, neither could actually verbally agree. It was simply implied and understood between them both. On one hand, Jennie was glad that their relationship transcended the need to do so but on the other hand, something was nagging at her. She wanted it verbalized. She wanted it said aloud and in the open. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops and tell the whole world, let them know that they were together. That this beautiful, amazing, girl was hers and vice versa. That they were happy and they finally found each other even after such a long stint of unspoken truths. And so, with the help of Chaeyoung, she came up with a plan.

 

Saturday was soon approaching and Jennie could barely hold in her excitement. She couldn’t wait to see Lisa’s face when she finally asked her to be her girlfriend. She had taken the precaution of making sure that Lisa was free from work that day, which she was. The poor girl was constantly working double shifts and going overtime because the restaurant had suddenly become short-staffed. Lisa didn’t complain much, Jennie knew she liked getting the extra hours, especially because working overtime paid more and the tips were definitely not something to complain about. However, Jennie saw how exhausted and drained Lisa was after returning home, oftentimes way past two in the morning, which was supposed to be the closing time. She knew Lisa had a crazy schedule but that didn’t mean she liked it, especially not when the younger girl didn’t have energy for much else when she came back home.

In all honesty, Jennie just wanted to spend more time with the blonde. More… _intimate_ time with the blonde, that is.

Saturday couldn’t come any sooner.

 

**

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Jennie waved at Jisoo and Chaeyoung to get their attention.

The brunette and the red-head had been loosely hugging each other and whispering sweet nothings while waiting for Jennie and Lisa’s arrival. At the sound of Jennie’s greeting they swiftly turned and smiled at the couple.

“Hey!” Chaeyoung jumped in excitement.

“What took you guys so long?” Jisoo inquired.

“Well…” Lisa glanced at the bashful brunette that was attached to her side.

“Someone couldn’t settle on an outfit so she decided to try on seven.”

“Seven?!” Chaeyoung shrieked in disbelief.

“Wow, Jen, I thought your fashion sense gave you the upper hand when it came to choosing good outfits quickly but I see I was wrong.”

“First of all,” the shorter brunette turned to glare at Lisa, “It wasn’t seven, it was six.”

Lisa rolled her eyes good naturedly.

“And, second of all,” she motioned to herself, “It was worth it.”

Lisa took a second to check out the outfit once more. Jennie had opted to wear a simple black crop top, a pair of boots, and some ripped skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places. It did look good. _Very_ good, in fact, but then again Jennie managed to pull off everything no matter what. She could be wearing a trash bag and Lisa would probably think she looked sexy.

“You look good in everything, though.”

Jennie beamed and tightened her hold on Lisa, a light blush creeping up her cheeks at the sudden compliment.

Jisoo feigned a cough and muttered, “Whipped.”

“So, are going in or standing out here to compliment each other all night?” Chaeyoung piped in, a grin gracing her features.

“Onwards we go!” Lisa pointed at the entrance and dragged Jennie right along with her.

They all paid for their tickets and eagerly made their way inside. Their eyes lit up at the sight of the countless rides and kiosks that surrounded them. There were colorful flashing lights on every tent and contraption, no area left unlit. Upbeat music emitted from hidden speakers placed throughout the property and accompanied the laughs and shouts of all the guests that inhabited the large area.

Lisa tightened her hold on Jennie’s hand and pulled her towards the nearest ride; a massive ship that swung like a pendulum from side to side then all the way around. Jisoo and Chaeyoung closely followed them, arms linked together, both leaning into each other like they couldn’t possibly stand upright any other way. The wait in line to get on the ride was only a couple of minutes. Lisa and Jisoo fidgeted in place, they were both full of energy and excitement, while their respective partners merely stood by and watched them with a sweet smile on their faces. The line moved quickly and they soon got their opportunity to jump on the ship. Both couples squished into one row of seats together, fastened the seatbelts and held hands once the ride started moving. They screamed at the top of their lungs and raised their hands up in exhilaration, the cool night air hitting their faces and making their hair whip about freely.

Once the ride was over all four girls quickly jumped out and went to line up for the next one; a roller coaster with crazy turns and a massive fall that nearly left their rapidly beating hearts in their mouth.

The next couple of hours were spent running around the park and getting on every single ride they set their sights on. Whenever they were waiting in line for the next ride Jennie would gently turn Lisa’s face towards her and fix her hair with a lingering touch, only for it to look tousled and out of place as soon as they got off the next one. Really, Jennie just wanted an excuse to touch the blonde more, Lisa quickly caught on and started doing the same thing in return. Her hands lingering at the nape of Jennie’s neck and softly caressing the baby hairs there. Jennie simply wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist and pulled her closer to rest her head on her shoulder while waiting their turn.

Out of impulse, she turned her head a bit and kissed Lisa’s neck. The blonde’s breath caught in her throat at the action, that was one of her weak spots and Jennie knew it. The older girl had figured it out during one of their make out sessions earlier that week. However, Lisa sure as hell wasn’t expecting the brunette to get so…intimate in such a public place.

“Jen,” she breathed out.

“Hm?” the brunette looked at her innocently before placing another kiss on her neck. Lisa shuddered.

“Please, stop,” she whispered so softly that Jennie barely made out the words before they got drowned out in the buzz of the crowd.

Jennie looked deep into her eyes and noticed her blown pupils.

Lisa was turned on.

Just from two chaste kisses on her neck.

A smile tugged at the corner of the brunette’s lips, she loved the effect she had on the younger girl.

“Okay.”

“Hey, it’s about to be our turn,” Chaeyoung called over her shoulder to get their attention.

“Yea, stop being gross,” Jisoo jibed and earned herself a smack on the arm, courtesy of Jennie.

“Shut up, you’re one to talk.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re literally always all over each other,” Jennie motioned to the arm that Jisoo had wrapped around Chaeyoung’s waist and the one that Chaeyoung had around the latter’s shoulders.

“Well, that’s- that’s--,”

“A fact, we know.”

Chaeyoung simply laughed and pulled the shorter girl closer against her side before whispering against her ear.

“She’s right, no point in arguing over that, we just can’t keep our hands off each other, hm?”

Jisoo blushed and ducked her head at the implication and the thoughts that flooded her brain.

“Next!” One of the staff members of the amusement park shouted and the girls all snapped into attention and got on the roller coaster.

 

 

Just as they were getting off the roller coaster Jennie reached for Lisa’s hand, intertwined their fingers, and pulled her closer against her side. Lisa turned to her with a bright smile on her face, she was always overjoyed when Jennie got touchy, now more than ever.

“Wanna get ice cream?” Jisoo shouted from up ahead.

“Yes!”

“Okay.”

The blonde and the brunette replied respectively.

Lisa and Jisoo went over to a nearby kiosk while Jennie and Chaeyoung stayed behind in the seating area to save a spot for themselves before they were all taken up.

“You two definitely seem closer, so, when did it happen?”

“When did what happen?”

“ _It_.” Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows as if to signal a hidden meaning.

“Oh…we haven’t…you know,” she vaguely gestures with her hands in midair, “done it yet, at least not that she remembers.” She mumbles the last part.

“You haven’t?!” Chaeyoung squawks in disbelief and Jennie quickly uses a hand to cover up the latter’s mouth.

“Shush, you don’t need to be so loud about it.”

“Wait, what do you mean: not that she remembers?” Chaeyoung looks at her questioningly.

“Well…we sort of…did it, a while back, while she was drunk.”

“You what?!”

“Chaeyoung! Hush, jeez.”

“Okay, okay, go on.”

“It was after she broke up with her ex.”

“ _The_ ex?”

“ _The_ ex,” Jennie nods and continues. “She got super drunk, I took her home, and things just…happened. When she woke up the next morning she didn’t remember a thing.”

“And you didn’t tell her?”

Jennie shakes her head.

“And you were in love with her even while you were with Alex?”

Jennie nods.

“You’re both oblivious idiots.”

The shorter brunette lets out a long sigh, “I know.”

“You should tell her soon, she needs to know.”

“I know, I will.”

 

“Guess who’s back.” Jisoo whispers into Chaeyoung’s ear from behind and the younger girl jumps in her seat.

“Jisoo!” She smacks the shorter girl, “Don’t do that!”

Jennie and Lisa burst into laughter at Jisoo’s antics and the much-deserved smack she got as a result.

Chaeyoung turns her vengeful gaze to Lisa and the blonde puts her hands up in surrender, an ice cream cone held in each.

“Don’t look at me, I told her not to.” She says as she takes a seat next to Jennie and hands her the ice cream cone.

“Thanks, Lice.”

Chaeyoung looks back at Jisoo and quirks an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I brought you ice cream?” she offers her the strawberry ice cream cone as an apology.

Chaeyoung sighs and takes the cone then leans in to place a quick peck on Jisoo’s lips.

“You’re forgiven…only because you brought ice cream and I like you just a tiny bit.”

“A tiny bit?”

“Mhm.”

“Guess I’ll have to settle for that.” Jisoo lets out a dramatic sigh and wraps an arm around the younger girl’s waist.

Lisa and Jennie both shake their heads and smile at the couple.

They take their time eating their snacks then get up and head to one of the several gaming booths.

“I want to go on the Ferris wheel next,” Jennie says while leading the blonde towards said contraption instead of their original destination.

“What about them?” Lisa points back at Chaeyoung and Jisoo who were both very much in their own world and didn’t notice when they broke away from the group.

“They can catch up later, it’s fine.”

There wasn’t much of a line, this particular Ferris wheel was massive, therefore it could hold many more people.

They sat side by side in their capsule, hands still clasped together. Lisa’s gaze was fixed outside, on the scenery, while Jennie’s was on her.

_This is it_ , Jennie thought.

 

“Lisa?” she gave a light squeeze to the hand she was holding.

The blonde turned to her with the sweetest smile, Jennie could practically melt in that moment.

“You know, I realized something a couple of days ago.”

Jennie quirks an eyebrow, curious about what Lisa wanted to say.

“What’s that?”

“We never made it official, I mean, we just went with it but neither of us really asked.” Lisa fully turned in her seat and grabbed Jennie’s other hand.

Then, simultaneously, they both spoke:

“Will you--,”

“Will you--,”

A laugh escaped both girls at the failed attempt.

Lisa couldn’t help but notice how Jennie’s deep brown eyes twinkled with excitement under the moonlight.

Jennie couldn’t help but notice how pure, unadulterated, joy seemed to dance within Lisa’s own.

“You go first,” the blonde nodded.

 

“Lalisa Manoban, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I could never say no to you,” Lisa cupped her cheek and started to lean in, “not when you look at me like that…that’s a definite yes, in case you were wondering.”

Jennie couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, it was the sweetest one yet.

“Mm, vanilla is definitely my favorite ice cream flavor,” Lisa mumbled against her lips.

Jennie pulled back in slight surprise, “I thought it was mint chocolate chip.”

“No, definitely vanilla,” the blonde grinned and kissed her once more.

Jennie lost herself to the sensation of Lisa’s soft lips against her own, of her tongue exploring her mouth in by inch, but the bafflement of Lisa’s unexpected revelation wouldn’t leave her alone. Jennie knew almost everything about Lisa. That included all her likes and dislikes. The fact that she suddenly didn’t know her favorite ice cream flavor was a shock, to say the least. And so, when they parted to catch their breath, she couldn’t help but voice her questions.

“Why? Since when?”

“Why, what?”

“Vanilla.”

Lisa gave her a mischievous grin and traced the curve of her bottom lip with her thumb.

“Your lips tasted like vanilla the first time we kissed.”

A light blush colored her cheeks in response to the confession.

Jennie couldn’t help the wave of fondness and adoration that hit her in that moment. She couldn’t help that she seemed to be falling deeper for the blonde dork sitting in front of her.

“You’re so cheesy,” she muttered before tugging the girl closer and kissing her senseless.

Neither girl could really tell how long they’d been kissing. It had been a while, that was clear. Especially when they both suddenly heard the door of their capsule opening and a man loudly clearing his throat to get their attention. They jumped back from each other in surprise and apologized several times on their way out. The man simply waved them off and told them to have a lovely night.

“Well, that was…”

“Hey!” Chaeyoung waved them over.

“Where did you guys run off to?” She asked before taking a good look at them and noticing the goofy grin on both their faces. She looked at Jennie for confirmation and got a nod in return.

“Sorry, we just--,”

“You know what, nevermind.” Chaeyoung smirked.

“Chaeng, I want chicken.” Jisoo tugged at the taller girl’s arm.

“We just had ice cream.”

“Like fifteen minutes ago, I want chicken.” The shorter girl pouted.

The taller girl sighed and caved instantly, “Fine, you guys wanna come along too?”

“Actually, Lisa’s exhausted so we were gonna head home a bit earlier.” Jennie squeezed Lisa’s hand to signal her to go along with it.

“Yeah, sorry, we can always have more double dates, right?”

Chaeyoung beamed, “Of course, you guys go on home, we’ll just hang out for a bit and get this beast with an endless stomach some chicken,” she jabbed her thumb at Jisoo.

“Alright, we’ll see you guys later, have fun!” They all hugged and waved each other off.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung headed towards one of the food kiosks.

“Did you just call me a beast?”

“Yes.”

“If I’m a beast, what does that make you?”

“The beauty.”

“I don’t know if I should be proud that my girlfriend is a beauty or offended that said beauty just called me a beast.”

Chaeyoung wrapped her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders and pulled her closer against her side while the latter wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You should be proud.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I love you.”

 

**

 

The ride home was absolute torture.

Jennie couldn’t keep her hands to herself and Lisa was trying, very hard, to keep her mind and eyes on the road.

All that kissing while on the Ferris wheel had definitely set something off in Jennie and Lisa was more than a bit affected as well.

As soon as they got home they made their way towards the closest room and clashed together in a desperate kiss. Lisa quickly shed her jacket, walked Jennie back towards the bed, and gently helped her lay back without disrupting the kiss.

Just as Lisa is kissing her way down her throat and towards her cleavage, Jennie lightly pushes her away, “Lice, wait.”

The younger girl pushes herself up slightly to look at her more clearly, her eyes full of love and concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just-…there’s…something I have to tell you.”

Lisa’s face scrunches up into a frown, the tremor in the voice of the elder girl did nothing to pacify her racing thoughts. She gets off of Jennie and fully sits up beside her, the other girl sitting up as well, then nods for the brunette to go on.

Jennie blankly stares down at the bedsheets in hopes of avoiding the searching gaze of the blonde sitting right beside her. She didn’t know if she would be able to tell her while looking her in the eyes.

“After you broke up with your ex a couple years back…you started drinking a lot…”

She sees the blonde silently nod in her peripheral vision and continues.

“One night, it was so bad that you got blackout drunk…you didn’t remember anything the next morning.”

Another nod from the blonde at her side.

“When you woke up that day you knew you had slept with someone and you even apologized for bringing a stranger home…you felt so bad for bringing someone else home without asking me first…you even promised you’d never get that drunk again.”

Jennie felt the younger girl’s hand reach out for her own and gently squeeze it in order to get her attention.

“I kept my promise.”

“I know you did,” a small smile grazed her lips.

“Then…what…?”

“Lice…you didn’t come home with a stranger that night,” Jennie glanced up to gauge the younger girl’s reaction, “you came home with _me_.”

Lisa’s eyes instantly widened at the implication. She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly felt dry.

“W-what?”

“You asked me to be with you that night…you pleaded, Lisa, and I just-…I couldn’t say no,” she hung her head in shame.

A short moment of silence fell upon them before Lisa snapped out of her stupor. She lifted up Jennie’s face and turned it to look at her.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I took advantage of you while you were drunk, I shouldn’t ha--,”

“Jen, if I asked you, then, _trust_ me, I wanted to.”

“But, still--,”

“Shh,” Lisa pulled her into a hug and simply held her while Jennie buried her face into the crook of her neck.

.

.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared,” Jennie mumbled against her neck, her arms tightened around the blonde.

“The next morning, when you said you regretted it…I knew you didn’t remember but…I didn’t want to run the risk of telling you the truth and losing you. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Lisa closed her eyes upon hearing the confession.

Things would have been so different if Jennie had simply told her what had happened the following morning.

Everything would have changed.

So many possibilities.

So many “What if’s”

.

.

.

But, Lisa didn’t regret the people they had become. She didn’t regret the person she was today and she certainly didn’t regret her time spent with Jennie as mere friends. She was glad for it, even. Happy that she got to know the girl so well before they became an item. All their time spent as friends, and knowing each other in ways that only best friends truly could, would only serve to strengthen their relationship as a couple, and hopefully decrease the amount of fights and misunderstandings in the future.

Lisa tightened her embrace and released a sigh of acceptance.

“I loved you then…”

Jennie’s frame stiffened under her touch, she was afraid of the next few words that would fall out of the blonde’s lips.

“And I love you now,” she kissed the side of Jennie’s forehead.

The brunette immediately relaxed and released a sigh.

“I’m still sorry.”

“For what?”

“Not telling you before.”

“And I’m sorry I don’t remember. I would have liked to know back then but,” she pulled back and cupped the older girl’s face, “We can’t change the past, Jen.”

“I know,” a small smile spread on her lips and they both leaned in for a sweet kiss that Lisa cut short.

“Plus, we have each other now, don’t we?” The blonde caressed her cheek and gazed at her lovingly.

“That’s all I ever wanted.”

“You really are cheesy,” Jennie murmured before she fully turned and lightly shoved at Lisa to lie back down so she could pin her against the mattress with her own body. Her body easily fit in between Lisa’s thighs, almost like a puzzle piece. Her hands pinned Lisa’s against the mattress and she captured her lips in a searing kiss, no longer able to hold back like she had done so previously. The kiss was long and hard, Lisa’s breath coming in ragged, breathy sighs by the time they separated so Jennie could kiss her way down her neck. Her hands found their way under the blonde’s shirt and Lisa couldn’t help but arch up into her touch.

Jennie stopped her trail of kisses at Lisa’s chest, where her top cut off any further access to her skin. She paused and looked up at the blonde. Lisa merely sat up and swiftly disposed of her own shirt, carelessly throwing it aside without sparing it a second thought. Then, after a second of hesitation, she unclasped and threw her bra in the same general direction. Jennie marveled at the sight before her. She’d seen Lisa naked countless times before, other than that one drunken night, but those were in passing and the situations were very _very_ different.

She smiled at the bashful girl in front of her and tugged her in for a slow, sweet, kiss that left her wanting more.

She pulled away from the kiss to yank off her own top and bra in one quick motion. A blush covered her cheeks when she looked up and caught Lisa’s hungry gaze directed straight back at her.

Lisa cupped her cheek and she slightly turned her head to kiss the blonde’s palm then the inside of her wrist, all the while holding eye contact. They were so close that she saw the way Lisa’s pupils dilated in response to her touch, heard her breath hitch, and felt her other hand come up to grip at her own naked waist.

She pushed the blonde back against the mattress and continued the wet trail of kisses down the middle of her chest, over her ribs, and lower, over the trembling muscles of her abdomen. She stopped at the waistband of her jeans and looked to Lisa for confirmation once more. The younger girl released a breathy sigh and ran her hand through the brunette’s silken locks, “Please.”

Jennie needed no further prompting, with nimble fingers she undid the button and zipper, then proceeded to tauntingly pull them down the girl’s legs. She pressed kisses on every patch of skin as it was exposed and kept stealing glances of the girl underneath her every time a soft sigh escaped her lips.

Once the jeans were discarded she kissed her way back up Lisa’s legs, over her inner thighs, and sucked on the skin just over the girl’s hipbone. Her hands, after roaming all over the girl’s half naked body, came up to lightly tug on the waistband of her white lace panties. Her fingers skimmed over the blonde’s still covered core and Lisa’s breath caught in her throat.

“Jennie…please.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

Jennie traced her fingers over the girl’s panties once more and strayed farther down, over the blonde’s moist panties, before removing her hands completely.

“Wha--,”

The brunette crashed her lips against the blonde’s and the younger girl wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer. A moan escaped the younger girl as Jennie started grinding against her. Jennie started kissing her way back down again. This time she stopped at her chest to suck and playfully nibble on both her erect nipples. Lisa’s hand automatically pulled Jennie’s head closer and the brunette smirked. She kissed down her abdomen and nearly ripped off the blonde’s panties in one swift motion.

The scent of the blonde filled her senses and Jennie’s mouth watered in anticipation, she couldn’t wait to taste her.

She kissed the inside of her thigh, once, twice, then softly stroked her fingers over Lisa’s clit and watched as her hips half rose off the bed to feel _more_.

Jennie rubs her clit in small circles and Lisa can’t help but helplessly whimper and hold the bedsheets in a white-knuckled death grip so she doesn’t push the brunette’s head to where she most wants it. Where she needs it.

Just when she’s about to beg for the brunette to _do something_ , Jennie removes her hand and leans forward to suck her clit into her mouth and swirl her tongue around it. Lisa’s breath catches in her throat at the sudden, unexcepted, and entirely welcome contact. Her hand automatically goes to Jennie’s head and pulls her closer, she wants to be surrounded and filled by her.

“Jen…ah…your fingers…”

“Mm?” Jennie hums against her sex and the vibrations nearly make Lisa come in that instant.

“Your…fingers…”

Jennie detaches herself for just a moment and Lisa whimpers at the loss of contact.

“What about them?”

“Use them.”

“What’s the magic word?”

Lisa turns her head and groans into the pillow, “ _Please_.”

The brunette grins and instantly redoubles her efforts, her tongue flicks at Lisa’s clit while she easily slides two fingers inside the blonde. She stills, for a split second, to marvel at how warm and _wet_ Lisa is. And it’s all for her. This knowledge only serves to motivate her further. She pumps in and out of the girl slowly and starts to pick up the pace once she’s sure she has found Lisa’s g-spot.

Lisa’s moans and whimpers only get louder and louder after every second that passes, Jennie’s touch is overwhelming her senses. The mere sight of the older girl’s head buried between her legs and _enjoying_ it is enough to turn her on and make her wet.

Soon enough Lisa’s back is arching off the bed as Jennie’s name falls from her lips like a prayer. She comes into Jennie’s mouth and the older girl licks up every last drop. Lisa’s taste is intoxicating, addicting, she doesn’t want any of it to go to waste.

Lisa’s body has gone slack on the bed, minor spasms running through her muscles, her breath still uneven.

Jennie looks up at her in awe, she looks so…beautiful.

_Absolutely stunning._

_Gorgeous._

She wonders how the blonde can manage to look like a goddess after coming undone like that. Maybe that thing about the “after sex glow” was right after all.

Jennie licks her own fingers clean and wipes them off on the blankets then slowly kisses her way up Lisa’s abdomen, between the valley of her breasts, and over her neck. When Lisa’s eyes flutter open they look like they hold a thousand shining stars and Jennie swears to worship every single one until the end of her days. Lisa cups her cheek, a lazy smile pulling at her lips, and tugs her forward to bring their lips together in something that feels a lot like a “thank you” and an “I love you” all at once.

When they pull apart to breathe the lazy smile is long gone and a smirk has made its way onto Lisa’s face instead.

“Your turn,” she whispers into the brunette’s ear.

Jennie barely has time to process the words before she’s being flipped onto her back and pinned against the bed, Lisa’s naked body hovering over her.

“You’re a real tease, you know that?”

“Yeah?” She breathes against Lisa’s lips as they brush her own and kiss down her jawline. “It’s part of the whole girlfriend package.”

“Since when?”

“Now.”

“Really?” Lisa kisses between her breasts and brings a hand up to twist one of her nipples.

“Mhm…if you don’t like it…you can just--,” her words break off into a moan.

She completely lost her train of thought as Lisa sucked the other nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it before lightly nipping at the tip. Once the nipple was erect from her attention she switched to the other one and repeated her actions. Jennie’s hand automatically came up to hold her closer against her chest. She heaved a breath and bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what was to come.

Lisa smirked in satisfaction at the way Jennie had gone entirely speechless from her ministrations. She kissed down here navel and just under her belly button before making quick work of the girl’s jeans and panties, throwing them aside without a care. She stared in awe at the new revelation, Jennie was already dripping wet and she hadn’t even _touched_ her yet. She looked up and met the brunette’s eyes, they were glazed over with desire, she was pleading with a mere look.

On one hand, Lisa wanted to make Jennie beg for it out loud but on the other, well, she had waited far too long for this very moment and she was not about to refuse herself. So, without further teasing, she leaned forward and captured the brunette’s bud between her hungry lips. She sucked and licked at her entrance, her tongue probing for Jennie’s soft spot while the brunette writhed and moaned beneath her. Jennie started to buck her hips in search of more friction, faster, harder. Lisa pressed down on her hips to keep her in place, buried her tongue deeper, and redoubled her efforts.

Within seconds Jennie’s legs were clamping on her head as her orgasm crashed through her body.

“Ahh, Lisa!”

Lisa felt her muscles contract and the juices pour into her mouth, but she didn’t stop, she didn’t even slow down. She wanted more.

She continued licking and sucking on Jennie’s hypersensitive clit, the brunette hadn’t come down from her high and she could already feel her next orgasm building within her. Lisa was relentless, Jennie’s back was, once more, arching off the bed as she moaned Lisa’s name. The white bed sheets were crumpled within her fists, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath, a layer of sweat covered her entire body.

The blonde, fully satisfied with Jennie’s reaction, licked up the rest of her juices and placed a soft kiss on her hipbone before she brought herself up to place a lingering kiss on the brunette’s lips to let her taste herself.

Jennie wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed against her lips.

“That was--,”

“Amazing?”

“Something like that.”

“Good,” Lisa grinned and pecked her lips, “ready for round two?”

 

**

 

Jennie woke up to the best feeling ever.

She was wrapped up in Lisa’s arms, the blonde’s breath softly hitting the back of her neck with every exhale.

She grabbed one of her hands and brought it up to her lips for a kiss.

Lisa whimpered and squirmed against her back, burying her face in her dark locks and further tangling their legs together.

Jennie chuckled, “Good morning to you, too.”

“Waking up with you in my arms? Definitely a good morning.”

Jennie shifted and turned around to face the blonde.

“How do you feel?”

Lisa smiled and caressed her cheek, “Like the happiest girl in the world.”

“There’s no way _you’re_ the happiest girl in the world because _I’m_ the happiest girl in the world.”

“Really now?”

“Mhm.”

Lisa rested her forehead against Jennie’s.

“I say we can both be happy together, what do you think about that?”

“I think I’d like that,” she shuffles down a bit so her head is tucked just under Lisa’s chin and kisses her collarbone.

Lisa’s hand starts wandering down from her upper back, over her spine, to trace the small dimples in her lower back. Her hand skims over one of Jennie’s butt cheeks before it comes to rest on top of her hipbone. Jennie sighs and places another kiss on her collarbone.

“I’m hungry.”

“Oh…what do you want to eat?” Jennie asks, the way Lisa’s eyes darken with desire gone completely unnoticed due to their current position.

The brunette makes to get out of bed so she can go and prepare some breakfast for them both but the blonde stops her before she even manages to leave her embrace.

“I want to eat _you_.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, there goes THAT lol ya'll asked for an amusement park double date, THE REVELATION, and smut so BOOM! That was actually the first smut scene I've ever written (I'm so sorry lol I tried).
> 
> What did you guys think? Let me know! :D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally planned to be about 3k words…whoops. I got so into writing the “help me take off my clothes and sleep with me” scene that I completely forgot Lisa had left the front door wide open WITH THE KEY IN THE LOCK lmao this is why it’s good to re-read your own writing. Wonder if anyone would have noticed though? Ya’ll are prob so thirsty you would have forgotten about the door as well xD


End file.
